Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together
Lawrence quên ngày kỉ niệm đám cưới của ông, nên Phineas và Ferb giúp ông đền bù lại cho Linda bằng cách đưa ban nhạc yêu thích của họ trở lại với nhau để có một buổi hòa nhạc tái hợp. Trong lúc đó, Perry giúp Doofenshmirtz chuẩn bị bữa tiệc sinh nhật 16 tuổi Ngọt ngào. Cô gái nhỏ bé của ông làm cho ông biết rằng, cô không còn nhỏ bé nữa. Tóm tắt cốt truyện Vào ngày 15 tháng 6, Linda hỏi chồng của bà - Lawrence là hôm nay là ngày gì. Ông lại quên mất và không nhớ được đó là ngày kỉ niệm đám cưới của ông và vợ của ông. Khi Candace nhắc lại cho ông, Lawrence đi vào ga-ra để tìm lại những kỉ niệm ngọt ngào, thứ mà ông để trong hộp dụng cụ. Lấy ra một băng của ban nhạc Love Handel, ông kể cho họ nghe về đêm mà ông đã hôn Linda lần đầu. Đó là buổi hòa nhạc chia tay của nhóm Love Handel. Linda và Lawrence được chọn để chiếu đèn và thể hiện những hành động lãng mạn. Họ còn chưa hề nắm tay nhau, nhưng họ đã hôn và bắt đầu yêu nhau sau đó ở buổi hòa nhạc. Ông sợ rằng ông không thể hàn gắn lại tình yêu với Linda, giống như Love Handel đã không thể tái hợp trên sân khấu lại với nhau đã nhiều năm. Phineas và Ferb sau đó biết mình sẽ làm gì ngày hôm nay, và tự hỏi Perry đâu rồi. Sau khi xem một đoạn băng trên máy tính về ban nhạc Love Handel, họ nhận ra rằng là tất cả các thành viên trong ban nhạc đã quay về sống ở Danville. Người chơi ghita bass Bobbi Fabulous chuyển qua nghề làm tóc; tay trống Swampy làm việc thầm lặng trong thư viện; và ca sĩ chính Danny vẫn còn theo đuổi âm nhạc tại Cửa hàng Âm nhạc Danny của riêng ông. Họ quyết định sẽ giúp ban nhạc hàn gắn lại với nhau, nhưng Candace không đồng ý khi họ phải là một đội; nhưng vì tình yêu đích thực của bố mẹ của họ, Candace đành phải đồng ý. Những gì họ cần làm là giữ không cho mẹ của họ về nhà và thuyết phục các thành viên trong ban nhạc quay lại với nhau. Tại Nhà kho Bỏ hoang của Doofenshmirtz, Thú mỏ vịt Perry bay vào đó để xem tại sao Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz lại mua máy bơm khí nén, 20 thùng khí hê-li oxit, và một đống pháo hoa. Hóa ra, ông không làm điều gì xấu cả, chỉ là đang chuẩn bị bữa tiệc sinh nhật tuổi 16 cho Vanessa, và ông nhờ Perry giúp đỡ. thumb|270px|Danny tại Cửa hàng Âm nhạc Danny. Hai anh em tìm được Cửa hàng Âm nhạc Danny và đi vào trong thì thấy Danny đang cãi nhau với một cậu thiếu niên khi cậu ta chẳng có tinh thần với nhạc rock. Phineas hỏi ông về ban nhạc Love Handel. Ông sau đó hát bài hát "History of Rock", bao gồm các thể loại nhạc ông đã biểu diễn, kể về việc Danny đến với âm nhạc như thế nào. Sau đó, Phineas nói với họ là bố mẹ của cậu đã yêu nhau từ buổi hòa nhạc lúc đó của Love Handel, và hỏi ông có muốn tái hợp lại. Danny nói là ông đồng ý, nhưng chúc họ may mắn với những thành viên khác. Doofenshmirtz và Perry đã hoàn thành việc chuẩn bị cho tiệc sinh nhật của Vanessa. Họ đang nghỉ ngơi sau khi có một ngày vất vả, sau đó Doofenshmirtz mở tấm màn ra để tiết lộ kết thúc hoành tráng: quả pháo lớn nhất trên thế giới. Những gì ông cần là nạn nhân treo lên đó. Phần đáng ngượng ngùng: đó là Perry. thumb|270px|Bobbi Fabulous tại Tiệm Uốn tóc của Bobbi Tại Tiệm Uốn tóc của Bobbi, Candace đang làm nhiệm vụ của cô là giữ không cho mẹ về nhà để có thể chuẩn bị mọi thứ. Cô nhận được một cuộc gọi điện thoại từ Phineas nói là họ đã thuyết phục được Danny, và giờ họ đang chuyển đến chỗ của Bobbi. Ngay lúc họ vào tiệm thì thấy rằng mẹ của họ và Candace đang ở đó. Phineas nhanh chóng nói với Candace là đánh lạc hướng mẹ trong lúc họ nói chuyện với Bobbi. Khi họ nói với một nhân viên là họ muốn gặp Bobbi, ông ném một cái thìa vào tờ giấy họ đang cầm và bước đến họ. Bobbi có vẻ không dễ tiếp thu với họ. Phineas trình bày là họ cố gắng đưa ban nhạc Love Handel lại với nhau. Ông nói với họ rằng họ chẳng cần ông; ông chỉ chơi ghita bass làm nền, chẳng ai nhớ đến ông cả. Phineas bắt đầu hát bài hát "Fabulous" để thuyết phục ông khi nói rằng ông rất "đỉnh". Sau bài hát, Bobbi tỏ vẻ đồng ý là ông sẽ trở lại với ban nhạc. thumb|left|270px|"Đó là tin nổi nhât trong bản tin tức 5 giờ sáng." Phineas nhanh chóng gọi cho Isabella. Cậu gọi để nói với cô về việc ban nhạc Love Handel sẽ quay lại với nhau, nhưng cô đã biết việc đó khi đó là câu chuyện nổi nhất trong bản tin tức 5 giờ sáng. Phineas hỏi cô giúp họ làm một sân khấu, và Isabella nói là họ đang làm trước khi cậu yêu cầu rồi. thumb|270px|Thủ thư Sherman, còn được biết đến là Swampy trong ban nhạc Love Handel. Bàn luận về việc mỉa mai là một tay trống của ban nhạc rock and roll lại làm việc ở một nơi yên tĩnh, họ thấy Swampy đang đóng mộc sách. Phineas hỏi ông có phải là Swampy từ ban nhạc Love Handel, và ông nói là bây giờ ông tên là Sherman và nói là tại sao cậu lại hỏi như thế. Phineas hỏi ông về việc tái hợp với ban nhạc trong một đêm. Swampy kể lại lúc ông đã ngủ trong nhà máy làm giấy và từ đó ông đã mất nhịp điệu. Ông đã không chơi trống từ lúc đó. Phineas sau đó hát bài hát "Ain't Got Rhythm" để chỉ ra cho Swampy rằng ông vẫn có nhịp điệu. Sau khi bài hát được hát xong, Swampy nhận thấy rằng ông đã có nhịp điệu. Vẫn cố gắng giữ không cho Linda về nhà, Candace và bà đang ở Thương xá Googolplex. Họ đang thử vài bộ đồ và thậm chí Candace còn muốn bà thử thêm nhiều bộ nữa. Trở về ngôi nhà, Lawrence đã chuẩn bị sẵn gói Love on the Run ở sân sau. Tuy nhiên, trong khi đang đọc hướng dẫn, bông hồng do quá gần với ngọn nến, bị bắt lửa. Bà ngoại Tình yêu lấy vòi nước ra để dập cháy nhưng vòi nước khiến cái bàn bị lật ngang. Mọi thứ sau đó đã bị phá hủy. thumb|270px|"Love Handel?" Lawrence hoàn thành việc dọn dẹp đống bừa bộn, buồn bã ngồi trong ga-ra cùng với Bà ngoại Tình yêu. Phineas và Ferb vào ga-ra và báo cho Lawrence một tin mừng; bằng cách mở cửa ga-ra tiết lộ ban nhạc Love Handel đã trở lại. Trong lúc đó tại Nhà kho Bỏ hoang của Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa vào trong. Cô ngượng ngùng khi lại thấy một sinh nhật cầu kì và nữ tính được tổ chức cho mình. Ông sau đó tiết lộ kết thúc hoành tráng: một quá tên lửa khổng lồ, nhưng Vanessa không ấn tượng cho lắm. Ông nói là họ sẽ cùng nhau phóng kẻ thù của họ lên bầu trời, nhưng Vanessa trách ông rằng đó là kẻ thù của ông. Ông nói là ông cũng đã mời những người bạn của cô, bao gồm một cậu tên là Johnny có hình trái tim ở ngay kế tên của cậu ta, khiến Vanessa càng thêm xấu hổ hơn, khi cô đã là thiếu niên. Tại nhà, ban nhạc gợi nhớ lại một chút kỉ niệm xưa của họ và lấy bộ đồ cũ của Swampy ra khỏi một cái hộp. Swampy, đang bắt đầu tăng cần, tin rằng ông sẽ không bao giờ mặc lại bộ đồ đó. Sau khi cãi nhau về những chuyện xưa cũ, Danny bực mình và định rời khỏi ga-ra. Phineas nói là ông không thể đi, khi ông còn fan hâm mộ. Danny nói là ông ngưỡng mộ sự lạc quan của Phineas, nhưng ngoài bố của cậu ra, còn ai hâm mộ họ nữa. Họ sau đó nghe thấy tiếng cổ vũ ở bên ngoài và Ferb mở cánh cổng ra từ từ để tiết lộ lượng lớn fan hâm mộ đang đợi họ ở lối lái xe vào và sân trước. Trong lúc Vanessa thất vọng bởi bữa tiệc thất bại của ông, Doofenshmirtz tự an ủi mình rằng tuy Vanessa không vui mừng lắm, ông ít nhất cũng có thể xem Perry nổ tung. Perry sau đó sử dụng đồng hồ laser để cắt cái nơ thắt cậu với quả pháo hoa. Nhà khoa học xấu xa cố bắn cậu bằng khẩu súng của mình, nhưng khi ông bị Perry đấm vào quả pháo hoa, tay ông bị kẹt vào cái dây buộc vào pháo hoa. thumb|left|270px|Buổi hòa nhạc Tái hợp của ban nhạc Love Handel. Ngay lúc đó, Linda và Candace đã về đến nhà. Ban nhạc bắt đầu chơi bài hát nổi tiếng của họ, "You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart". Cùng lúc đó, quả tên lửa hoạt động, mang theo Doofenshmirtz lên mái nhà và bay lên trời. Với ánh đèn chiếu đến chỗ cái xe, Lawrence cố gắng đi qua đám đông để đến chỗ vợ của ông. Linda ra khỏi xe, và đám đông mở đường cho Lawrence để bước đến và làm lại nụ hôn đầu tiên với bà. Những người bạn của Vanessa đến bữa tiệc của cô. Nhờ quả tên lửa đã khiến bữa tiệc trở thành một mớ lộn xộn, Johnny đến và nói rằng bữa tiệc này thật tuyệt và Vanessa thừa nhận rằng nhờ sự giúp đỡ của bố của cô với một chút trợ giúp từ Thú mỏ vịt Perry. Quả pháo của Doofenshmirtz bay ngang qua và ông nói "Đợi đã, đó là ban nhạc Love Handel à?", nổ tung ngay lúc ban nhạc độc tấu ghita kết thúc bài hát. Lúc Doofenshmirtz rơi từ trên trời xuống, Danny hét to rằng "CHÚC NGỦ NGON, KHU VỰC BA BANG!" Bài hát *"History of Rock" *"Fabulous" *"Ain't Got Rhythm" (Xếp hạng 8 trong Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown) *"It's Your Anniversary Jingle" *"You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" *"Music Makes Us Better" Phần hậu kết Love Handel chơi một bài hát khác, "Music Makes Us Better", trong lúc đó mọi người đều nhảy. Thư viện ảnh |350px}} "Thường nhật" "Tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì hôm nay"/"Này, Perry đâu rồi?" "Quá nhỏ tuổi để..." Lời thoại của Ferb Cậu cũng hát lời hát "It's all about you" trong bài hát "Fabulous" "What'cha doin'?" Không. "Ồ, cậu đây rồi, Perry" Lối vào trụ sở của Perry Không. Nhạc chuông xấu xa Nhà kho Bỏ hoang của Doofenshmirtz! Lời thoại đáng nhớ Thông tin cơ sở Thông tin phát hành Công chiếu toàn cầu Lỗi Nối tiếp Ám chỉ Diễn viên * Vincent Martella vai Phineas * Ashley Tisdale vai Candace * Thomas Sangster vai Ferb * Caroline Rhea vai Mẹ * Alyson Stoner vai Isabella * Mitchel Musso vai Jeremy * Dan Povenmire vai Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh vai Thiếu tá Monogram * Richard O'Brien vai Bố * Dee Bradley Baker vai Perry * Steve Zahn vai Swampy * Jaret Reddick vai Danny * Carlos Alazraqui vai Bobbi (ở trên thanh hậu kết ghi là "Bobby") * Kelly Hu vai Stacy * Olivia Olson vai Vanessa * John DiMaggio vai Johnny, Anh chàng trên xe "Love on the Run", Diễn viên bổ sung * Susanne Blakeslee vai Bà ngoại Tình yêu Cước chú en:Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together de:Der Hochzeitstag es:Sí, Vamos a Reunir a la Banda ru:Мы воссоединяем нашу группу! pl:Stary, zbieramy znów kapelę nl:Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together pt-br:Vamos Reunir a Banda Outra Vez Thể_loại:Tập phim Thể_loại:Linda Flynn-Fletcher Thể_loại:Lawrence Fletcher Thể_loại:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Thể_loại:Love Handel Thể_loại:Tập phim sinh nhật Thể_loại:Tập phim chủ đề âm nhạc Thể_loại:D Thể_loại:A đến Z